Hasta La Vista, Massie Block
by BrasilianCutie
Summary: Massie is using Josh, Josh dumps Alicia, Alica hates both of them. To get revenge, she called over her boy-snatching cousin to help her hatch up a plan. Please R&R, rated T just in case.
1. Dumped and Alone

**I'll be there for you, _Prima_**

"Umm, I'm sorry Leesh. We're over." Joshua Hotz said to his current girlfriend, Alicia Rivera.

"What?! WHY! You found someone else, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" responded Alicia.

Josh nodded and sighed, " I'm sorry..."

Alicia gulped," Who?"

" Uhhh... Massie. Listen, I'm sorr-" He was cut off by Alicia.

"No your not! Your not SORRY! Just shut up and leave." She said, about to cry.

"But I-" he was cut off again.

"Leave." She commanded

He sighed and left her house. Today was their monthly anniversery, and he was supposed to come over so they could watch a movie together. But he had been seduced by Massie, the gorgeous brunette who ruled the school. Josh didn't know, but Massie was just using him to get rid of Alicia.

Once he left, she cried and cried. Then laughed, and laughed for being so stupid. She sighed and rolled her eyes. _Whatever_, she thought. She was Alicia Rivera. She could get ANY boy, so why should she be upset over Josh, that asshole?

What she needed was a friend. A real friend. A cousin. _Hmmm, who should I call?_ She though, and suddenley thought of a BRILLIANT idea. She smirked. Josh was going to be sorry he dumped her, and Massie was going to be sorry she took her boyfriend.

She got up from the couch, straightened her hair, and put on an outfit: dark True Religion Julie Super T Skinny Jeans, a white DKNY cami, and a black Juicy Couture Shrunked Origami Jacket that matched her black limited-edition Uggs (**A/N: These are actual clothes, look them up on google)**.

She grabbed her LG Prada, the latest phone that was even better than an iphone, and walked out the waited for Dean, her driver, outside, and he dropped her off at Starbuckss. She grabbed a latte, sat down, and got her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the right person and she hit the "call" button.

"Hola _prima._ I was just thinking, how about you come to Westchester for a couple of weeks, and you know, visit, buy new clothes, find new boyyfriendss" Alicia said into the phone.

"_Ay dios mio! I would love to prima! I'll be there tomorrow. Adios!"_

Alicia smiled. This week was going to be _very very_ interesting.

**(A/N: So guyss! Tell me, how did you like it! And can you guess who is Alicia's cousin that is coming?! Here's a hint: She used to be a total boy-snatcher. R&R!!!)**


	2. Spanish beauties of Westchester

**Queen Bee gets a taste of her own bitter medicine**

Massie Block woke up to the sound of her Juicy Couture purple Alarm Clock.

"Ughhh. Stupid alarm." She groaned, hitting the clock as it crashed to the floor. Today was Saturday, and she had to get ready to go to the mall with Claire and Dylan. Kristen couldn't go because her _ah-nnoying _mom was making her study.

She got up, curled her hair, and winked at herself in the mirror. Today's outfit was: a purple Ali Ro Double-Layer Silk Dress, a brown D&G Vitello Leather Belt, Missoni Ribbed Cashmere tights that match with the belt, and Prada Scrunch Ballet Flats (**A/N: REAL clothes). **She was a total 10.

She sent a quick text to the girls:

**Massie: Hey girlies. Get ready to go to shopping paradise!! I'll pick you guys up in 5. **

Spraying on her signature Chanel no.9 perfume, she walked out the door, fixing her hair one last time, and waited for Isaac. Once he got there, she gracefully got in the car and greeted him.

"Rate me, Isaac." she commanded

"20." He said with a smile.

She smiled back, and just then Claire and Dylan climbed in. Massie rolled her eyes at Claire's choice of wardrobe.

"Kuh-laire, what are you wearing?" Massie said, obviously irritated at the sight of bright yellow Converse.

"Clothes." Claire said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't consider those dishrags to be clothes." Massie said, winning a high-five and a giggle from Dylan.

Claire rolled her eyes, she was used to it.

They spent the whole ride to the mall gossiping about Alicia, or as Massie liked to call _Ew-_Licia, and The other LBRs.

They got to the Westchester Mall, and their first stop was BCBG. Massie bought tons of things and walked out of the mall with 5 shopping bags in hand, and Dylan walked out with 3. Claire on the other hand, walked out with a pack of sour gummies and a stain on her brand new Old Navy tee.

As they were walking out they spotted 2 spanish beauties that were attracting attention from most of the boys.

"Eh." said Massie

"Mah." replied Dyaln

"Gawd!" finished Claire.

It was Alicia, looking as stylish as ever, and Nina Callas, the evil boy-snatching wannabe that Massie hated strongly.

Nina had gotten a shoulder-length bob with her hair dyed a rich chocolate bown and the tips dyed orange. Alicia had gotten her hair layered, and was now all the way down to her hips, it was still raven black but with the tips dyed blonde and red. Massie hated to admit it, but they looked _ah-mazing._

Alicia looked in Massie's direction, flipped her glossy hair, and laughed at the confused expression on the alpha's face. There were 3 boys holding Alicia and Nina's shopping bags and admiring their looks.

Massie fumed and turned a scarlet red. How could Alicia do this to her! Bring that spanish-slut just to get payback! Massie needed a revenge plan. The only problem is, she had nothing in mind.

**[A/N: So guyzz! Tell me watcha think! Please R&R, thank you for the reviewers.]**


End file.
